


Stockholm syndrome

by Couragethecoward



Category: Sensitive Pornograph, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couragethecoward/pseuds/Couragethecoward
Summary: Aki is a 19 year old white haired boy with a birth defect that he has hidden for as long as he can remember. He works at a bar in Arizona trying to make ends meet when one night things take a turn for the very worst and his biggest fear becomes a reality.(Includes:rape, abuse, kidnapping, etc. This fanfic was inspired by the manwa 'Killing Stalking')





	1. Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> "WIll you let me go if I told you i loved you?"

"So when are we going to hang out again? I haven't seen you in forever, Aki!" Andrew complained tirelessly. I sighed before a small smile spread across my lips.  
"You see me all the time at school," I stated matter of factly.  
"And on top of that you know I work all the time." I wasn't lying either. I worked at a pretty popular bar just a few blocks away from my apartment complex. I didn't make much over there but in a place like Arizona there weren't many options, especially for a struggling college kid.  
"You could always come live with me, ya know? I know you can barely take care of yourself!" Andrew said those words in a jokingly manner...at least I hoped so. I politely declined the 'offer', explaing that I wanted to be the independent teen my parents always feared me becoming. My mother especially was over protective and my father, an Army veteran, just couldn't stand the thought of his only son being hurt.  
"Well at least I tried. But I'm serious, Aki. Take care of yourself since you work the night shifts and all. We can still- Clarence! Nyla! Get down!" I chuckled at my best friends two cats stirring up a ruckus in the background.  
After hanging up i flopped back onto my small bed. I lookes at my phone and the time read "9:45". I had to be to work by 10:00 so i quickly showered and dressed.  
I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bright red apple and decided it was time to leave. By the time I clocked in it was 10:15 and the manager was livid. Ms.devereux was a middle aged woman who was the head of the bar. I didn't like her all that much given the fact that she insists on giving all the drug attics  
on the house beverages and meals. She just gave the whole bar a bad look.  
"Akiva! What did I tell you about coming in so late?! Either come in early or don't bother coming in at all!" She stormed off into the back room and slammed the door on the way out. I pulled off my coat while rolling my eyes. I came 15 mintues late and I get told off like that? I guess it could havd been worse and I could have been left without a job so i can't complain too much. 

I got ready and mentally prepared myself to come into contact with dirty old geezers looking for a good time. I pushed the swinging doors open and the bar was packed with people. My coworker and friend Craig was dressed in the standard work uniform which consisted of a white button up and a black vest. Craig was a well built guy in my opinion and I really valued our friendship. We've been working together for a few months now and from the moment I started he's been looking out for me.

I walkes up to him with a smile. He returned it almost immediately and began walking away from the counter.  
"There's a few more people who want drinks but things are starting to die down so you should have the easy hours." My cheeks reddened at Craig's smile and the way his arms bulged when he wipes hia hands with a rag. Somehow I managed to pull it together and I thanked him and took over the counter for a few hours, occupying myself by serving drinks and depending on how nice the costumer was I would fill their glasses up a little more for free, or sometimes I would mix flavors and discover sweet tasting combinations. If I had the right customer, they would pass me a few extra dollars. I did this for a few more house until the sky was pitch black and the bar began to clear out. After serving the last customer, I wiped up the counter and began puttinf things away. I let out a long sigh I didn't even realize I was holding and made my way into the back. I peeled off my work uniform, stuffed it in my bag and threw on a warm,comfy hoodie. I pulled my,phone out and checked the time which read "1:23 AM". I got off of work way later than usual so I figured it would be waste of time waiting around for a bus so I settled on walking home. 

"Akiva! Wait up!" Craig pushed the doors open and ran after me. I had already began walking but had stopped once I heard Craig's voice. "Are you walking home?" Craig asked, taking a moment to catch his breath.  
"Umm...yea. I mean, well that was the plan." I replied, mentally facepalming at the tone of my voice.  
"You know I could always give you a ride," Craig stuffed his hands in his pocket. "You really shouldn't be just out and about at this time." For a moment I weighed my options. A) I could go with Craig and embarass My self by saying or doing something weird or B) Walk home and avoid complete embarrassment.  
Option B of course!  
"I would but I don't want to inconvenience you, Craig." Craig laughed and said, "you could never, Akiva. Come on, let me give you that ride." My cheeks heated up at his statement. I still didn't want to go with him though, my house was in the complete opposite direction from where he was headed, too.  
"Maybe next time," I said. "Stay safe, Craig." I waves him off and started towards my apartment. I'm not going to lie I felt a little uncomfortable with how empty and quiet the neighborhood was at this time, but this isn't the first time I've walked home and it surely wasn't going to be my last. I contined walking, going by various buildings like the local cafe *kings cafe*. I went there to study often and I've befriended some of the staff. After a while I got tired of listening to my own footsteps so I pulled my ear buds out. I began playing my go-to playlist when I was bored. I was humming along to whatecer song I heard when all of a sudden a noise cut through my music.

*step*...* step*....* step*

There were footsteps behind me. My heart dropped into my stomach. My breathing hitched and my mind began to race  
'Should I have taken that ride from Craig?' 'Who's behind me?' 'What do they want?'

Despite how bad I wanted to turn my head, I didn't for fear they might change or worse...pull out a weapon and chase me down.

I tried to calm down and reason with myself despite me already knowing the reality of my situation.  
I was being followed.  
In the middle of the night.  
With nothing to protect myself with.

Maybe they just so happened to be going the Same way as me? Yea! That's it.  
I gulped  
========

Its been at least a few mintues since ive been being followed.  
I've noticed that this person made sure to keep a fair distance behind me, but keep their presence known. At this point I was sweating bullets but I was calmer than before. I was close to the main road and soon i would be around other people...hopefully.  
I was caught up in my thoughts when I noticed that the footsteps had stopped. For some reason I turned my head and the street behind me was empty. I looked back for a few more moments.  
The street was still clear, the occasional rustle of the leaves w 

"Shut the fuck up and follow me."


	2. A long ways away

"Shut the fuck up and follow me."  
A deep voice from behind me spoke and I immediately froze. It had to be the same guy who was following me. It just had to be.  
I felt the cold tip of what I'm assuming is a gun.  
*Click...click*  
He cocked the gun and his fingers wrapped around my arm with an almost bone-shattering strength. For a few moments my whole world seemed to be put on pause.  
I stood there, in another world while he ushered me to a sleek black car which I hadn't even noticed earlier.   
'Is this really happening? No...no it can't be..right?'  
Thoughts ran through my mind while I was pushed down into the back seat of the car, gun still pointed towards me.  
The man slammed the door and walked quickly to the driver's seat and within minutes the area I had walked so many times had grown farther and farther away in the darkness of the night until i no longer knew where I was.  
'I need...I need...someone help me..'  
I felt like a stranger in my own body pulling myself up to look out the Windows. We were on a highway, which felt more like an empty road stretching on and on.  
I was on cloud nine for what felt like an eternity, trying to process the fact that I've been kidnapped and currently on a journey with an unknown destination with a gun wielding man in the driver's seat.  
'Akiva..Akiv...Aki!'  
My eyes snapped open from dropping. I felt like passing out but the sudden rush of adrenaline surging through my veins kept me alert.  
Suddenly my parents faces came to mind.

*  
============

'Hi mama!' A smile grew on Akiva's tired face once he entered the white hospital room. His bedridden mother smiled back at her only child, beaming with joy.  
Akiva had handed his mother a bouquet of various types of flowers and a letter encased in a crisp, white envelope.  
'Oh!' She gasped at the surprise, and lifted her hand slowly to retrieve the unexpected gift from Akiva.  
She smelled the flowers and smiled again, eyes glowing despite the aura of the room feeling especially gloomy.  
"Aki, darling, you didn't have to bring me anything," she placed the flowers on the nightstand besides her bed.  
"You being here is all i could ask for."   
She raised a weak hand again and touched Akiva's cheek, her fingers running along his face.  
Suddenly, a frown came upon her lips.  
"You work so hard, and for what?" Akiva touched her hand and smiled sadly.  
"There are bills to pay, Mama,"  
He sighed.  
"Bills to pay, food to buy, things to take care of."  
Without thinking, Mama fixed her lips to say "Things to take care of...? Things like me?"  
Realizing what she had said, she put a hand over her mouth in hope's her words would have disintegrated before they reached Akiva's ear, but it was too late.  
==========  
I have to get out.  
I can't just sit here dazed and helpless, I have to escape...somehow  
I looked around the car, it was dark but I could make out the silhouette of something shining beneath the seats.  
Looking closer, it was a pocket knife!   
I looked up at my captor and his eyes were focused on the road.  
Maybe I could grab the knife and make my escape??  
I reached down slowly but surely until my fingertips were just grazing the blade when the car stopped suddenly.  
The sudden stop made me jump and I face planted into the seat in front of me.  
The man pulled over and turned back in his seat while the cars on the highway raced by, unsuspecting of the criminal they had just drove by.  
He lifted me up harshly by my hair and put the gun up to my nose, his finger itching to pull the trigger. He held me,up like that for a while before he kissed his teeth in annoyance  
"I better be getting paid extra for all this trouble," he said, venom laced in every word.   
I fought back tears as we kept driving, rain pouring down tirelessly.  
My face hurt from the sudden impact and the knife had flew even farther up the seat, out of my reach.  
We drove for a few more minutes, the rain turning into a harsh storm in the making. Thunder cracked in the background and occasionally flashes of light appears briefly in the dark sky.  
"Where...where are you taking me? People will look for me, I'm sure of it, you Bastard!" I choked out with all the confidence I had left in me.   
The man seemed to pay my comments no mind once we had stopped at a bridge leading out of the town.   
The bridge was broken, probably from the raging storm.  
"You have to be fucking kidding me..." The man said to himself, exiting the car and walking towards the broken bridge but locking the car door behind him before I had a chance to open the door.  
I watched from the backseat window as he closely examined the damage to the only way out of town. A flash of light appears across the sky for a moment and I was able to make out a few features of this man.  
He was tall, and he had chestnut colored hair with black shaved down sides. I shuddered. He was on the phone with someone and the conversation looked to be getting heated. His eyes turned dark and his eyebrows were furrowed. I heard him arguing with the person on the other end of the phone. His hands clenched so tight the whites of his knuckles were visible. He hung,up and walked,back to the car, opened it and started back on the road, his clothes soaked from the rain.  
I debated with myself what I should do.  
Should I ask him where he's taking me? Given the situation i should be bombarding him,with questions but he sat in the front seat looking like he was just a few seconds away from snapping. I decided to keep my mouth shut and I curled myself up into a ball in the backseat patiently waiting for another opportunity to,escape to arise.   
I think about half an hour went by before we entered the city and he stopped the car in front of an apartment building. The streets were littered with filth, there were people smoking and slumped against building walls. The man stepped outside the car and opened an the door to an apartment that you had to step down a few stairs before you entered.  
He pushed,me inside and my jaw dropped at how clean it was compared to outside. The living room had a nice couch in the center, a large tv, a small table in the corner. I heard the door lock from behind me and he said something that made my blood freeze  
"Don't get too comfortable but you'll be staying here for a few days.


	3. Even if I'm not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be ok, even if I'm not."

A few days?   
I whipped my head around fiercely to look at the man who had just spoke those words. His face gave off the tell tale signs of irritation but at that moment i could care less. I have family to take care of, things to do, people who need me! I can't stay here at all, and I am going to find a way out.  
"No...no...no! I'm not staying here!" I yelled, hands clenched.   
"You can't just try to hold me hostage miles away from my home and expect me to be ok with it!"   
He chuckled until his chuckle turned into a full blown laugh.  
"You think I want you here? Hey, wanna know something? You were bought, sold on the black market, and sold to the highest bidder. I don't want anything to do with you. I'm just doing what I have to do and picking you up and dropping you off. Once that bridge is fixed, you're gone."  
His words cut through me like a sharp knife into butter. I was sold? That didn't make any sense though. I didn't have anything to do with any type of criminal activity. I didn't gamble, or owe anybody much of anything so how could I be sold on the black market?   
"Who "bought" me?" The moment those words left my mouth, I starting questing myself. Maybe that wasn't a question I wanted answered, but the man in front of me didn't seem to mind answering.  
"His name's 17. Yea, I know its a weird name but don't ask me about it. My name's Romeo by the way."  
17...17...why did that name sound so familiar? Ugh! I need to stop thinking dumb questions and figure out how I'm getting out of here. I mean, we are in the city, but I don't know this area at all and from the looks of things I'm in a bad neighborhood. If I do get past the door, what do I do from there? My phone! I just remembered my phone is in my back pocket.   
Romeo turned his back to me and began locking every single lock on the front door. There were at least 4 total. While his back was turned, i pulled out my phone and was met with a utterly black screen. Damn it! My phone was dead just when I needed it most. I looked around the room more.  
It was a poorly furnished apartment located in the heart of of a bad community. Great.  
I looked behind me towards the kitchen and the knife set stuck out immediately. I could probably grab one while he was away, stab him to death and escape! Right...? I mean, I didn't want to hurt anyone, let alone take their life.   
I shook my head,  
'I can't bring myself to do that, no matter what. I swear I won't let this kidnapping turn me into a monster.'  
"Hey...hey...HEY!" Romeo was finished with the lock and must have seen me spacing out. I saw his eye twitch and he said  
"Go clean something and make yourself useful.   
I felt the blood rush to my face after he fixed his lips to say that. For a moment i forgot that this man named Romeo wielded a gun, and had the muscles of any army veteran. For a moment I seemed to forget that I was the prey in this situation.  
I gathered up as much spit as I could muster and hurled a ball of saliva onto Romeo's face.   
I didn't realise it but my fist were clenched so tightly my knuckles turned ghostly white.   
I fixed my lips to curse at him when I heard a loud slap, and my cheek felt like it was on fire.  
"Argh!" I cried out, tears welling up in my eyes. Romeo's hand went across my face so fast I didn't even realise it until the pain set in. I touched the now bruising mark on my face and it stung so bad I felt tears spill from my eyes.  
'Somebody help me...somebody, please...' I repeated in my head, too scared to say anything out loud since I could feel the anger surrounding Romeo.

"Like I said," he began, wiping off the spit with his sleeve.  
"Make yourself useful and clean something. Everything you need is in that closet over there." After he said that he looked me in the eye and then at the door. There was this look in his eyes...like cruel intentions with no hesitation.  
"Try it, I want you to. Give me a reason to send 17 a white haired corpse in a box. Its been a while since I've had to use my gun."  
With that he walked up the stairs and into what sounded like another room. After I heard the door slam, I let out a few hushed cries and I walked over to the kitchen. I slid the sharpest blade out of the knife block and tucked it in the waistband of my pants. I didn't intend of using it, but this is a matter of life or death and I need to defend,myself by any and all means necessary. I picked up some cleaning supplies and started wiping down tables, scrubbing floors, washing dishes. As I cleaned I looked carefully underneath couches, cushions, the tv stand looking for something useful that I could use in my escape. When we first walked into the room and I saw Romeo in the light the first thing I noticed was his muscles filling out his coat. He wore a black hoodie with the hood pulled over and his chestnut hair fell over his eyes slightly. He was way taller than me and I was pretty sure he could have beat me to a bloody pulp if he really wanted to, I mean his slap alone bruised up the side of my face. I knew just walking out was also out of the question. He knew this area way better than I do and I'll stick out like a sore thumb. He'll track me down in a heartbeat and then what? Maybe I should get an entire plan together before I start being impulsive.  
I have a few days before I get "shipped" so I'll have to utilize every opportunity.

I finished cleaning and as I put everything away I noticed a bottle of bleach in the corner of the closet. I put it closer to the front so if worse came to worse, this would be the first thing I grab.  
Romeo was still upstairs so I looked around more. The living room was small and the couch was in bad condition, still useable but not great. The TV sat directly in front of it and nearby was the kitchen. There were stairs next to the door but I sat,down on the couch. I thought about going upstairs to ask Romeo if there was anything else to do but I settled on staying put until I was needed. I sat there for what felt like about half an hour, thinking of this entire situation. I connected it to that of a game of checkers. Every move I made effected my come and every move my opponent, Romeo, made could set me back a few steps. I sat there thinking and thinking until my eyes started drooping and I used my arm as a makeshift pillow. There was a window next to the couch and the breeze that came in and out reminded me that I was stuck with a dangerous criminal and that until further notice, I'm his personal slave.  
While the wind didn't lull me to sleep, the last thought I had before I drifted off into unconsciousness did.  
The wind blew in my direction as I sat in the darkness and I whispered a prayer before I went to sleep. I thought about my hospital bound mother and what her embrace would feel like.  
“I'll be ok,” I whispered to myself  
“Even if I'm not.”


	4. His friends

The laughter and pure happiness emanating from the dining area of the apartment left the worst taste in my mouth.  
Romeo had company...and they were all laughing and enjoying themselves in the kitchen under the idea that I was his younger cousin staying over for a few days. A few hours ago when the first walked in i tried to signal with my eyes that there was something gravely wrong. I gave off every social que that I could think of, shifting my eyes nervously, I lifted my eyebrows to give off a sad demeanor, I clutched my elbow with my hands and kept my head to the ground and my answers very short and quiet when they asked me something.  
After Romeo escorted them to the diner room, he seemed to make sure that we were out of eyesight and earshot and he snatched up the now dirty black hoodie I was wearing after being held hostage for days. He pinned my small frame up against the counter, my body being bent in uncomfortable positions as my hands and face were wet with sweat. My heart was jumping out of my chest but a part of me knew he wouldn't hurt me..at least not as bad so that it would be recognizable. His breath was hitting my neck and i noticed it was cold. Every breath he exhaled brushed against my face and left like invisible snowflakes but I chalked it up to the weather getting colder out and him having been gone for a while before he came back with his friends.  
"I know what type of stunt your trying to pull, and if you start at it again as soon as they leave I'm breaking something on your body, and you know i will...remember Thursday?"

====  
*flashback*  
I held the shared blade between two trembling hands. Again, my breath was unsteady, and my fingers were clenched around the handle of the knife pointed at Romeo.  
In the darkness of the night, the streetlights made his shadow all the more intimidating. I was around 5"4 and the 6"3 goliath in front of me shot me a look that broke something inside of me. Fear was an understatement for whatever was pumping through my veins. The adrenaline that gave me the courage the bolt out of the apartment he kept me trapped in was close to running out and now...  
I stood there in the alley way, a failed hiding spot, with a sharpened kitchen knife suitable for being used for chopping vegetables then as a weapon pointed at the deadly goliath towering over me. Every step he took shook the ground and pushed me deeper and deeper into the alley with a dead end. Each step he took pushed me farther away from the eyes of any possible savior from the fate I knew had already been sealed from the moment I disobeyed his warnings and left the apartment. In the blink of an eye he rushed towards me, his weight overpowering any fight I had left in me and slamming me against the brick wall.  
He arm was pushing against my neck, stopping me from breathing and as a fight for survival I dropped the knife and both of my arms flew up to try to pry his arm from my neck. He caught the blade in his hand and the way he caught it sent the blade to cut deep into his hand, blood trickling down to the pavement. His bloodied hand went over my mouth and his blood was smeared over my face. He lifted me up easily, leaving the knife behind in the alley and threw me back into the car. He sped down the road back to the apartment as i watched my escape plan fail and the shot at being free fly out of the window.  
****  
I think for a second I lost myself and my body went limp in Romeo's arms. My eyes shut without me wanting them too and I started thinking about my mom.  
I thought of her...stored away in that plain white hospital room with that white smock that didn't even fit her. After she was dragged into that hospital, everything about her personal life before the sickness was stripped away from her. They took away the teddy bear I gave her, her old sweater I brought her from home..soon after even the flowers I gave her started dying quicker. The last day I saw her she told me about how my aunt never went to See her anymore, and how my sister was always cold and distant. My father was a rolling stone and had a habit of disappearing and reappearing randomly at different points of my childhood. The times he did show his face, it was rarely ever a peaceful encounter. He would instigate shouting matches with my mother, sometimes even leaving the house with her blood On his clothes. My mother always forgave me though. Call it love, or call it oblivion, either way you look at it my mother never held a grudge or any type of malice or regret in her. She brought me up to be the same way. I grew up thinking that everything happens for a reason and to find the positive in Every bad situation. But now that I'm here..kidnapped and abused I can't see any positives, all I see is myself escaping.

***  
I prepared the 3 plates of food for Romeo and his two friends. I rinsed out 3 cups carefully and I poured the drinks that each of them wanted.  
Plain water for Romeo,  
Wine for Sasha, Romeo's red headed friend from childhood  
And beer for Matt, the glasses-wearing nerd.  
I brought the plates of food to them and quickly walked back to the kitchen to get their drinks.  
As I poured Romeo's glass, I noticed out of the corner of my eye the slightly agar cupboard. I looked at it and then back at the kitchen area,  
They were all still laughing and socialized and not paying attention to me.  
I swiftly scooped up the bleach and brought it back to the kitchen area. I unscrewed the cap and poured it into the glass of water. It blended in perfectly.  
I tucked the bleach underneath the sink and poured Sasha's wine and Matt's beer.  
I put all three drinks on a serving platter and brought them to the kitchen. But before I brought them out I ripped a sheet of paper from a random notebook on top of the refrigerator. I found a pen and wrote,  
"Romeo kidnapped me, HELP"  
I folded it up and took the platter. As soon as I entered with the drinks Sasha and Matt thanked me excitedly. Quickly, i dropped the note in Matt's lap before anyone could notice. He looked down at it, and seeing the desperate look on my face he dismisses himself to the bathroom.  
As I handed Sasha her beverages I saw Romeo at the end of the table with his face in his hand. He was looking at me with some kind of... smirk on his face? I took the remaining glass and Gave it to Romeo, who reached out his hand to retrieve it.  
He fixed his lips to say  
"Thank you."  
For a moment I was caught off guard. He never thanked me for anything I did around the apartment and this was a first. I assumed he only thanked me because of Sasha's presence but as soon as he said thank you so did she.  
"Aki you can go upstairs if you want-"  
"Why can't he enjoy dinner with us? There's plenty left over!" Sasha exclaimed, beaming at me.  
Before I could even get the words out of my throat Romeo said  
"He isn't much of a people person, are you, Aki? Didn't you tell me you get anxiety a lot?"  
Upon instinct to agree with Romeo I nodded my head, much to the disappointment of Sasha. She looked up at me and with the saddest puppy eyes she said  
"Feel free to join us if you feel comfortable,ok?" She rubbed my arm, comforting me as I left the kitchen and walked upstairs.  
As I walked upstairs, a place I haven't been since I first was kidnapped, I saw Matt on the way. I think my note irritated him because when I saw him his fist were clenched.  
He stopped me, bombarding me with questions in a hushed voice.  
"Did he hurt you? How long have you been here? Where are you from? Where are your things?" I answered all his questions with every answer I knew and I was sure to mention the fact that someone had "bought" me. He captured me in an embrace, his sympathy bringing me to tears. This was it! I was finally getting out of here. “I'll take care of Romeo outside and ill whistle to you so you know it's safe to come down, alright?  
"Ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry I left you guys without any updates! As a 'sorry' gift, he goes an update on Aki! In this chapter, you'll learn more about Aki's appearance and the intimidation factor Romeo has over Aki. In this chapter, Aki also finds another possible savior, good ol' Matt! But I don't think Romeo's gonna let Aki leave so easily..


End file.
